Here With Me
by Neon Star
Summary: Elrohir's POV. Elrohir is going to the Undying Lands alone, and must deal with the death of his twin, Elladan. Finished!
1.

Tolkien owns it all, I am just playing with the plot. This is a very very dark, angst piece. It deals with the death of Elladan, through Elrohir's POV. There is no slash in this, and there shall never be for that matter.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Here With Me  
  
Alone. A word I never knew before now. A word that I had never thought about till now. I have never been alone. You were always here, even in the darkest of days. Even when you were so far away, I never felt alone. It scares me, terribly, to know I am truly alone and that I shall always be that way, from now until the world changes. There is a dark place in my mind, where there had once only been light. You are gone and I feel I have nothing left. I am the last of what had once been three, and it tares at my soul.  
  
I tried to bring your body with me on board, I don't really know why. I didn't want to leave you in that foul place alone. I fought them when they tried to take you from me, but they took you anyways. I don't know what they did with your body. I wanted to bring you to the Undying Lands; I wanted to have you buried there. I know that you wanted to go, to see Mom and Dad again. Too late for that, isn't it? Hopefully they put you somewhere on this ship, so you may have your last wish.   
  
We were fools to think ourselves immortal, didn't we, brother? We thought nothing could hurt us that we could protect anyone we chose and not get hurt. We paid dearly for it in the end. Dear, dear, brother, my soul feels like it has been cut in half. Our bond is shattered, and you are no longer with me. I thought you would always be here. I was wrong. But you had always been there; you should be here now, with me. We should be talking about our last few fights, but it was our last fight that took your life. And in the end, I am alone.  
  
Elladan, I can't make it alone. I need you here with me. Why did you leave me? My dear brother, why are you not here with me? 


	2. 

Thank you so much for your kind reviews! There shall be more soon!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They are calling for me. We must be near land. But if so, how long have I stayed down in the darkness of the hauls?  
  
I rise and go up. The sun strikes my eyes and pains them as well as blinds me for a moment. But I enjoy the pain. I need the pain to remind me that I can still feel. But it passes and I am able to look out unto the land that we had hoped to see. It's beautiful, it's so much like home, and yet it isn't. It's more amazing and wonderful. You should be here to see this. But you are not, and that alone dampens all of this to my eyes, and turns the world gray before me.  
  
I see Father and Mother upon the shore. How did they know we would be coming? Do they know that you have passed? Mother looks wonderful from here; she is as radiant and healthy as she was before that whole mess. I believe I see Glorfindel standing behind him, but he seems so... I can't explain it. So bright, so powerful. The shadows and burdens that dampened his soul have been lifted. And Father, his happiness can be seen from here. I do not believe I have ever seen him so happy. I wish that I could be healed as well, but it will not be. The only way I could be is if you were to return to your flesh, or for me to join you in Mandos.  
  
Mandos is here, or so I have heard. Glorfindel says that from what he can remember, it was not a pleasant place. But he also said it all depended upon your memories. I hope you do not suffer there.  
  
The ship is docking, and the ramp is lowering. I need to ask someone if you were brought aboard. Maybe he knows...  
  
I ask, and he tells me that you were put in the colder sections of the ship. They would send someone to bring you up after everyone has gotten off.  
  
I glance back to the shore and know it is time. I then head toward the ramp and down it. Despair weighs heavily in my heart as I walk toward them. My Mother rushes forward, and embraces me.  
  
Oh it feels so good to be within her embrace again, to smell the sweet smell of her, to view the one that we have missed for so long.   
  
I should not just me that returns to her embrace. I am her last child, and I should not be. There were suppose to be two to return, but only one does alive.  
  
She seems happy as she pulls away to look at my face, then she looks back to the ramp and a puzzled look enters her eyes. She looks to me, and I see that the Elf I talked to on the ship is talking to Glorfindel. Glorfindel is now passing me, his face now dark with grief. But Mother does not seem to notice as she looks to see me.  
  
"Elrohir, where is Elladan?" she asked, and her voice is heavy with the fear of what she fears to have passed.  
  
I close my eyes, and I hear her let out a loud cry. I open my eyes and turn to watch Glorfindel carry your body down the ramp. Tears are falling from his clear green eyes, and his grief is almost pliable in the air. But what truly rips at my heart is as I turn to Mother and Father, their pain shows through, heart rending.  
  
"No!" Mother howls and buries her face into Father's chest.   
  
He is holding her close, as if she is his only link to life. His eyes shimmer with tears, and this is the first time I have seen my Father cry, and it feels as if my world is now completely coming apart.   
  
He must see something within me, for he is now reaching for me, and pulls me close. Father has rarely ever hugged us, but now it feels so good to have any comfort. But it only adds to my grief. I failed to bring you home. But you were always protecting me when I should have been returning the favor. If I had done what I could, you would be standing here. But it is not so!  
  
Anger at myself, grief at the loss of you and Arwen, and a thousand other emotions are flooding me, drowning me as my tears flood my eyes.  
  
I tear from Father's embrace and run, run away from those foul emotions, to lose myself. I run for as long as I can, until my grief strained lungs slow me, and I find myself at the edge of a cliff. I look down to the depths. This is my way to follow you. But can I do such a thing to Mother and Father?  
  
"That is not the way," a soothing voice says behind me, a voice reflecting a power that had almost always been hidden from me.  
  
"Go away. Glorfindel," I whisper.  
  
I feel his slender hand upon my shoulder.  
  
"No, you should not be left alone at this time. Come, young one. You need to grieve," he says softly.  
  
"I have grieved," I say, trying to be strong.  
  
"No, I fear that these are the second of such tears you have shed, are they not?" he asks.   
  
I close my eyes, and my tears fall.  
  
"They are," I whisper, and I know I sound as lost and in pain as I feel.  
  
He comes to stand in front of me, and embraces me. I try to push him away, but I finally lose the will to do so and just collapse under the weight of my grief. I clutch him as my sobs getting more and more stronger, and more painful.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to leave me! I should have protected him! Why? How cruel is fate to take separate us!" I howl, "It isn't fair! He was my brother, my twin! Haven't we suffered enough!"  
  
I then break into full sobs; he holds me close and lets me cry, just like he did when I was younger. He has always been like a second Father, and I have always been grateful for his comfort.  
  
"Just let it out, shhhh, I know," he whispers as he strokes my hair like if I was a young elfling again.   
  
But to him, maybe I still am.  
  
My sobs start to quiet, until all that comes from me is broken half sobs.  
  
"Why?" I ask softly.  
  
"I don't know, little one. I don't know," he sooths as he holds me away a little and looks into my face.  
  
"Its not fair," I whisper.  
  
"I know, not much is fair," he says, and wipes a few of my remaining tears away.  
  
"Why didn't Father come after me?" I finally ask after I get myself in some semi form of balance.   
  
"I told him to stay behind and comfort your Mother. He is in no shape to comfort you, her, and himself," he says.  
  
"I know. Its all my fault," I say softly and turn my eyes from his sorrowed gaze.  
  
"Shh, it is not," he sooths.  
  
"Yes it is!" I yell, anger suddenly building within me.  
  
I try to pull away from him, but he holds my arms tightly.  
  
"Look at me, Elrohir," he commands sharply.  
  
I look up into his suddenly fierce green eyes.  
  
"Are you the one to have put those black tip arrows into him? Are you the one that struck him down?" Glorfindel demanded.  
  
I trembled at his fierceness and shock my head, before looking down again.  
  
"I thought not. You could not have protected him, Elrohir," his voice softens as he says this.  
  
"I should have been," I whisper.  
  
He is silent for a moment; "I fear I am not the one to erase that from your heart and mind. Will you come back?" he asks softly.  
  
I nod, and he lets my arms go. I follow him back to beach, and I fear what I shall face there. 


	3. 

To answer a question, Glorfindel died in the first age, or at least that is what I believe. Which is that Glorfindel of the House of Golden Flower and Rivendell Glorfindel are one and the same. Oh, this chapter breaks from Elrohir's POV to 3rd POV briefly.   
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
We walk slowly back to the beach, which has almost been fully abandoned, perhaps by my Grandmother's will, for she stands there, comforting my Mother as my Father stands beside her, his own tears streaming from his eyes. I can hear my Mother's cries from here.... It's almost too much to bear.   
  
"I cannot," I whisper, stopping.  
  
Glorfindel looks at me, and then nods, not forcing me. Instead, he gestures, then walks away, his shoulders slump in sorrow, as I have never seen them. I watch as he reaches my Father, and speaks quietly with him.  
  
Firm hands grip my shoulders suddenly, and turn me around. Before me stands my Grandfather, as regal as always, with a sharp sadness to his features. I lower my eyes, I cannot bear to look him in the face.  
  
"Elrohir," he says softly, a slender finger coming under my chin and forcing my head up.  
  
"Grandfather," I answer solemnly, keeping my eyes lowered.  
  
"Elrohir, look at me," he says gently, yet his voice laced with that no none sense tone.  
  
I cannot help but look up to him, up into those gentle sorrowed blue gray eyes of my Grandada.  
  
My tongue catches in my mouth, for I do not know what to say, and I lower my gaze. He sighs, not in irritation, but in true sorrow, and gently, firmly starts to lead me onwards, back to my family.  
  
Warm arms embrace me before I know it, my Father's arms. I look up slightly, and notice Glorfindel is not here, which is rather strange. He has never left my Father's side when he is in grief, except when he cannot help it. But that thought flies from my mind when I turn my gaze down again, upon the sand behind my Father's back, and see your body.  
  
A cry wells up in me, and reaches my lips before I can stop it. It sounds so desperate, so heartbreaking, so very much alone, so very much mine and yet not mine. Father stiffens at the sound, and tries to hold me closer, but I pull savagely away from him. I need you, not him. I need to remind myself that you are no longer here.  
  
I push past him, disregarding his pale, slightly horrified expression, as I kneel beside you. Death hasn't touched you yet, dear brother, and I can't understand why. You look like you are only asleep, except you are too pale, and your eyes are closed. My mind wants to believe you are only wounded, that Father will make everything better, just like he did in the past. I want to believe that those bloodstains were not from mortal wounds, but flesh wounds from which you can be healed. I want to believe I see you breathing, even shallowly. I want things to be as they were, but that won't happen. Oh, Elladan!  
  
My tears fall again as I reach out to touch your face. It's so cold; yet, I want to believe its warm again. I want to believe you would open your eyes again, and slap at me for disturbing you. I want so much, and yet so little. I want my twin back, is that truly so much to ask!  
  
That sound rolls in me again, and escapes me. Again that heart wrenching loneliness takes form in that sound as it rings through Valinor.  
  
I fall to the ground at your side, curling next to you as I did when we were younger, when we were just small Elves scared of the darkness that the world had. You used to tell me that together we could defend ourselves from any evil, and together, we would survive. We were immortal, nothing could kill us. Well, Elladan, dear Adan, it was a lie. You died in front of me, in my very arms. Now you are cold to the touch, and dead. I have lost you, and I am alone.  
  
Someone is trying to pull me away, but I don't want to go. I am going to die here. I can't live like this, trapped as I am in such a state of aloneness that it hurts. Do not take me from my twin's side!  
  
I cry louder, and those tender yet iron gripes tighten with it, and lift me up. One arm wraps around my shoulders, the other under my legs. My head is cradled against someone's shoulder.  
  
"Shhhh, my son. Elrohir, shhh. I know," Father's crooning voice comes to me, laced with a mixture of grief and comfort.  
  
"You know nothing of how I feel," I snap, anger building in my grief again.  
  
I know it will hurt him, and I want it to. I want someone to feel as bad as myself, and yet I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone.  
  
He only continues to offer me comfort, though his sorrow is more pliable. Suddenly a gentle hand is upon my forehead, and I see a flash of my Grandmother's deep blue eyes.  
  
"Sleep, Elrohir," she commands softly, and I find I can't refuse her.  
  
I haven't slept in days, perhaps weeks. I know I haven't slept since your death. Perhaps I can now, I'm safe, and perhaps I shall not wake from it. Perhaps I shall wake from it and find you there. Be it a dream, nay, a nightmare, or that it be in Mandos Halls, but I know I shall wake.  
  
"Elladan," I whisper, then let go, and let the beckoning blackness consume me.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Light shines in my eyes, waking me from a dreamless sleep, a sleep that I desperately need.  
  
"I'm glad you are awake, my son," a soft voice says, my Mother's voice.  
  
I turn to find her sitting in a chair by the small bed, and embrace her. She embraces me as well, and tightens her arms about me as if she is afraid to let go. Perhaps she is.   
  
I pull away first and look into her eyes. She seems afraid of something, it shows in her eyes, but of what, I cannot tell. I find I fear her answer as to why she is afraid  
  
"Mother, why are you afraid?" I ask finally.  
  
She gently touches my face, and seems reluctant to answer. But the door opens, saving her from answering. Father walks in, and gazes at me while he sets down the tray of tea he has been carrying.  
  
"Ada," I whisper, remembering my words from last night, and guilt strikes at me for them.  
  
He only smiles slightly, a pale ghost of a smile, as if to tell me I am forgiven. Yet I do not have the right to be. I shouldn't have said that. He of all others should understand what I have been through, what I am going through. Yet, he can't understand, because he has admitted it himself, his bond with his brother was not as strong as Elladan's and my bond. No bond between blood has ever been that strong, and never will be that strong.  
  
Besides, how can they understand we that don't even know what happened? An urge sweeps over me, like the need to cleanse myself of a particularly heavy burden. I have to unload it now, or I shall fall apart once more. I have to have someone understand Elladan's last moments, his last words.  
  
"I need..." I start, but cannot seem to get the words out.  
  
"What do you need, Elrohir?" Father asks softly, coming closer to me.  
  
"I need..." I have to try again, but the words won't seem to come, "It's been many days since Elladan's death. And I still can't forget his last moments. I still can't get the sound of his weak pained voiced out of my head. I can't get his dying gray eyes out of my dreams. I cannot get his blood off my hands," I whimper at last.  
  
Mother seems to want to say something, but Father shushes her, allowing me to continue on.  
  
"We were hunting, like always. This was supposed to be our last hunt. We were going home, now that our beloved sister had passed..." I stifle a sob as I speak of Arwen, oh the pain is still fresh from her death as well, "We were talking of leaving when we were attacked."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Elladan, can you imagine what Valinor shall look like?" I asked, grinning at my brother.  
  
"No, Elrohir, I don't have your imagination," Elladan teased, "But it must be better then here."  
  
I nodded, "Anything would be better then here. Why did we have to go this route?"  
  
"Because it is the shortest route, and you know that well enough," he mock exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly we felt a sharp change in the air, as if everything went silent at once. Silently we both reached for our weapons, and readied ourselves. They attacked all at once, brandishing their weapons before them. We battled through them, keeping back to back so that we could defend each other. But they were too many, and we were losing ground. Then it happened... Some of the orcs had brought forth the bows they carried with them, and aimed at us. Elladan took a direct hit to the chest, and another followed after. He fell after the third one hit his right leg. I can still remember his cry as he fell, I can still remember my rage. The memory is a blur after that. I only remember my grief and rage, and the feel of my blade against their flesh, and their flesh spilling blood. By the time I came forth from my rage, the ground was black with their blood, and the remaining orcs were abandoning the fight. I didn't care about that. I only cared about Elladan. I searched for him among the bodies, and found him, nearly dead, and fading. I took him in my arms, willing for him to hold on.  
  
"Elladan," I whispered brokenly, looking over the wounds that were upon him.  
  
"I am s-s-sorry, Elrohir," he breathed weakly.  
  
"Its not your fault. It'll be alright, you'll be well soon," I said softly.  
  
"Nay, little bro-brother, I sh-all, but taking another route to Valinor," he whispered, the light in his eyes fading.  
  
"No, no, we swore we would go together," I cried.  
  
"We cannot, and you will not follow me, Elrohir," he said, then grasped my arm weakly, "You will not, Elrohir, even as the sorrow consumes you. Do not do it. Promise me that!"  
  
"I promise," I whimpered, unwilling to do it, but knowing it would hurt him more not to promise it.  
  
"Good. Te-tell, tell them I love..." the light in his eyes was fading fast now, "them. And I'm so sorry."  
  
The light went out, both within his eyes, and his place in my soul.   
  
"Noooo," I moaned and broke down, with only the stars as my comfort, and even they seemed dark.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"You are right, the young one suffers greatly," the Elf sighs, looking into the doorway.  
  
"So he does, and I fear that his grief will consume him. Is Namo merciful?" Glorfindel asks, looking over to the other.  
  
"Would I not be here if he was not?" the Elf asks solemnly.  
  
"Nay, you would not," Glorfindel says, and then steps into the room, followed closely by the other.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. 

I admit, I changed a few facts here and there, so forgive me on that. I think it rather finished well, though I am sad to see this fic end. Thanks for all the kind comments/questions/heh rants. ;) There may be more Aman stories following this one, sometime soon I hope, that is if you actually like this one. :) ;)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Glorfindel enters with another Elf behind him. I look away from his sorrowful eyes to the mysterious Elf's. He seems different, as if he is about to fade away, yet he seems as real as any of us. I look to Ada, and find that he is paler then he has ever been.  
  
"You suffer so much, little one," the Elf sighs, stepping from behind Glorfindel.  
  
"Have I not the right to?" I want to snap, but it only comes out in a sigh of sorrowed words.  
  
I glance again to father, and I am worried for him. He seems to have gone into shock at seeing the other. The other smiles at him and me, and approaches slowly, regally. He bows to my mother, who seems to be in milder shock then my Father.  
  
"Lady Celebrian," he greets, and turns to my Father, "Do not look so surprised, Elrond, did you not realize that the Halls of Mandos are upon Aman as well, and that I would walk with you once more soon enough?"  
  
Father nodded slightly, and color returned to his face. If the sorrow had not been to heavy in him, I think he would smile as seeing his lost friend, though I do not know who this is, for Father has had many friends that have entered the Halls of Mandos.  
  
My spirit tries to lift slightly. Perhaps if this Elf would be allowed to walk in Aman again, maybe Elladan shall be allowed to as well. I look back to him, wishing to question him about this. He smiles slightly at me.  
  
"Perhaps later of course. For now, my business is with your son," he says, and draws closer to me, "Elrohir Peredhel, your friend, Glorfindel, has approached Mandos with a rather unusual request, that has been echoed by another within the Halls. He has asked that he allow you, one of the living, to enter the Halls, and to see the one that you suffer for. Never has this happen, for Glorfindel has been dead and alive, so he may pass safely as he is not truly considered among the living or the dead. Mandos has seen you, has wept for your grief, and gives you his full permission. But it is your decision on whether to come or not."  
  
I stand, a bit shaky for my latest break down, and nod. How could I refuse such an offer, I have to see Elladan again. I can't bear to keep living like this!  
  
He seems to read my thoughts, and nods grimly in return.  
  
"Will he return, my lord?" my mother asks softly, and I am slightly shock, for mother has never called anyone lord except those higher then her, such as my Father, or Glorfindel when she teases him.  
  
"Yes, he shall, Celebrian," he says, and smiles slightly to reassure her.  
  
He then beckons to me, and starts towards the door. I follow, glancing once more at my parents and Glorfindel, before leaving with him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
We walk in silence, and finally come upon our destination. The Halls of Mandos are impressive, amazingly large and delicately carved from what seems like stone. Huge stone pillars support the massive gates that hang open before us. I can't help but stare at such a feat.  
  
The Elf smiles knowingly at me, then nudges me forwards.  
  
"Come, he is waiting, and I do not know how long Mandos has given you," he says, entering the gates ahead of me.  
  
I hurry after him; the need to see my brother is like a fire that cannot be extinguished, and is growing wilder with each step I take. He leads me into the halls, which seem like massive caverns supported by great stone pillars, except there is no roof, but pure sky. Its breath taking. The Elf before me stops near a small enclave, where there is a stone roof, yet there are slight artistic cracks in it that seem to have been put there on purpose to bring in streams of sunlight. I can see a figure hunched over some kind of instrument, but I cannot see the Elf's face. Yet my heart leaps at the familiar position, the shape of the Elf's body so much like mine.  
  
"He is over there," he says unnecessarily, gesturing towards that enclave, and then walks away, fading into the shadows of the pillars.  
  
I take a hesitant step, hoping that this was not some cruel dream brought to me. The figure looks up to me, and a stream of light hits his face. He grins at me, sets aside his instrument, and rises.  
  
"Elrohir!" he cries happily to me, and rushes forward.  
  
I cannot stand it any longer, and rush to him, embracing him as soon as we touch. He returns the embrace with as much force as I do him. I can't believe it, I am again holding my brother, my twin, the very half of my soul. The piece I thought I had lost, yet here he is, I can feel him. I know it isn't a dream, dreams don't hurt, and yet I hurt so much within my own heart that I cannot withhold my tears.   
  
"Dear brother, why are you crying?" he holds me closer as he whispers into my ear.  
  
"Oh, Elladan," I sob, my hands stroking his hair; wanting to make sure I am truly holding my brother.  
  
"Shhh, I'm here," he whispers, and I feel the faintest wet feeling in my hair.   
  
I look up to his face, a very mirror of my own, to find that he is crying as well. We always felt what the other felt.  
  
He nods, getting what I had thought, and smiles. Yes, we were always able to. It's his thought, and it fills my heart with warmth as I feel the place in my soul fill again with his light. It only makes me want to cry again, only now, with relief. I have my brother back, and it's too good to be true.  
  
"Miss me?" he asks softly, a slight smile working its way across his face.  
  
"As much as you've missed me," I say, letting the first real smile in a long time to come to my face.  
  
And I know its true. As much as I have grieved, he has grieved, even though he is here, he feels the separation. I don't know whether to be comforted or miserable from the thought.  
  
"We have suffered enough, Elrohir, now its time to move on from the grief," he says softly, gently touching my face, "Unfortunately, we must move on alone."  
  
"No, no, you're here with me now, and I'm with you. We don't have to move on," I whimper, I don't want to feel the coldness, the loneliness again, how could he suggest a thing!  
  
"It shall only be for a little while. My time is coming to be judged, then I shall walk with you until the end of Arda," he sooths, smoothing my hair from my face.  
  
"But even a little while will be too long. I can't stand the loneliness, Elladan. I feel like I've been shut away into a small little room with no way out. Please, don't make me go through that again," I cry, trying to get him to understand.  
  
"I know. But you are strong, Elrohir, you are the twin of me, and yet you are much stronger then I am. I would have ended it long ago if you had died. Live, brother, and wait. My time here will be shortly over, now that all those of our kind have come home to Aman. Mandos shall release those that have the right to be free," he says, and then a sharp cry strikes through the air, sending a shiver down both our spines.  
  
"Maeglin," I whisper, trying to control the shiver.  
  
"One of those that shall never leave these halls," Elladan sighs softly.  
  
"Who was that that led me here?" I ask suddenly, realizing the Elf had never told me his name.  
  
"Dare you not know our Father's lord?" he laughs, and I find that I can't get enough of it, I need his laugh, almost as much as I need air, "Tis King Gil-Galad."  
  
I start, and wonder how I could have missed who he could have been.  
  
"Do not fret about it, Elrohir, you were filled with grief. And from the looks of it, you haven't been taking care of yourself either," he says, raising an eyebrow, looking very much like our father.  
  
I sigh, knowing he has seen my unusual paleness, how my clothes hung from my thin frame, how my eyes betray my weariness. Once, I would have hated his attention, now I crave it. Because I want that familiarity, that caring that only my twin can give me. Gently he grasps me by the shoulders, and looks firmly into my eyes.  
  
"You have to stop this, Elrohir; you have to take care of yourself. I know it hurts. It hurts me too, but I don't want you here with me. This is where we must travel alone for a while, but it shall only be a little while," he says softly, gravely.  
  
"But I do not want to part from you. Elladan, these last few weeks have been torture for me!" I exclaim, trying to convey the very despair that has been preying upon my soul.  
  
"I know, and they have been for me. I don't wish to part from you either, but I have very little time yet. This body you see before you shall fade and return to what I truly am, a spirit, nothing more. Mandos has not yet granted me my freedom yet. But it is only for a little while, barely a blink of an eye for us firstborn. We'll survive. Until then, I need you to look after Mother and Father, they grieve as much as we do, perhaps more so in some ways. Promise me that," he says, and it brings back the last few desperate moments I had with him while he was still living.  
  
"I promise," I say softly, pushing away the memory.  
  
He smiles slightly then turns slightly grave, "I must leave now, Mandos calls."  
  
I nod; I know I have to let him go, though it rips something within me.  
  
"But don't worry, I shall be out soon enough," he says softly, and lets me go.  
  
I grab at his hand just before he pulls it way.  
  
:"Do you know what has become of Arwen?" I ask, bringing to bear the other tear in my soul.  
  
"Nay, I do not," he sighs, and tears glisten in his eyes.   
  
But these are not the tears of sadness, but the tears of wonder.  
  
"But she is happy, and with the one she loves. That is all that matters in the end of things," he says softly.  
  
I nod, my own tears flowing again as I release his hand. Immediately he fades to a transparent ghost, and with one final smile, he disappears altogether. I feel his light go out in my soul, yet it doesn't hurt as much, for there is still a single ember burning where there was once nothing at all. I can wait, for as long as necessary. I can wait for my brother.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I sit listening to Ecthelion's voice ring through the small clearing, the soft, and beautiful sound of Glorfindel's harp accompanying him. Glorfindel sits silently beside his friend, his eyes closed as his hands stream through the strings. Ecthelion is equally absorbed in his music, letting his wondrous voice rise and fall, always keeping it soft and soothing, a happy tone. It's a quiet day in Aman, and a beautiful one, a perfect day to listen to this, but everyday is such. Amusingly, I would have thought I would be bored in such a place, but now I am only content, except for one element. My brother still has not come from the Halls of Mandos, while Gil-galad and others have been released years ago, or so it seems. I have tried to not to let the sorrow drag myself down, but when it does, I have my parents and friends to help me not fall completely into depression. Yet I still miss Elladan greatly.  
  
Another soft voice enters the song, fitting right into it. It sounds so much like my own voice that my heart leaps with recognition.  
  
"Elladan!" I shout, rising in one swift move and taking to the glade near us.   
  
I find that just as I reach where I had thought my brother to be, that I am being tackled by what seems to be myself. We both fall to the ground, laughing playfully like old times. Elladan sits on my chest, grinning down at me.  
  
"Elladan! You oaf, get off me!" I laugh, happy to see him again, alive and as hail as he always was.  
  
"An oaf? Dear brother, you offend me. Do not tell me I left the Halls of Mandos for this!" he says dramatically, his eyes sparkling with humor.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," I say with a wink, then turn my body, dumping him on the soft soil.  
  
He laughs, and stands, then helps me up. We fall silent for a moment, gazing upon each other, absorbing the feel of each other's souls. Then we embrace, relishing the feel of the other, alive and whole once more.  
  
"Oh, Elladan, now you are here with me," I sigh softly, pulling away to look into his identical gray eyes.  
  
"Forever, Elrohir, even after the end," he says and smiles.  
  
I nod, smiling like I have not done in so very long, "Come, Elladan, there are others that wish to greet you."  
  
Again his laugh rings through the air as we walk home to Mother and Father. The wait has been long, but now my brother is here with me, and now I am content.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
